Enzyme-polymer conjugates are materials in which a covalent bond has been formed between two species. The enzymes in such conjugates usually retain catalytic activity but may show altered substrate specificity, immunogenicity or rates of body clearing. This project is intended to explore the interactions between protein and polymer and will attempt to elucidate how attached polymer can alter the structure and function of an enzymic active site. A variety of approaches involving magnetic resonance experiments, peptide mapping and the synthesis of specially tailored polymers will be used to approach these goals. Ultimately it is hoped that guidelines for the development of conjugates with desirable pharmacological properties will emerge.